Diskussion:Tier Harribel
Wahl zum Artikel des Monats: Juli 2010 Dieser Artikel, Tia Harribel, hat es in die Endrunde der Wahl zum Artikel des Monats Juli 2010 geschafft. Findet ihr diesen Artikel besonders gut und seid somit für ihn zum AdM, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Seid ihr jedoch eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel und/oder findet ihn besonders schlecht bzw. habt etwas zu kritisieren, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Für die Unentschlossenen unter uns gibt es dann noch diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ). Bitte gebt auch Gründe für eure Stimme, da diese sonst nicht gewertet wird. Die Stimmenabgabe erfolgt aufgrund der verspäteten Eröffnung der Wahllokale bis zum 06.07.10! Harribel vs. Toshiro Hey :) Ich bin zwar bei dem Kampf zwischen Harribel und Toshiro noch nicht angelangt, aber egal.^^ Ich würde gerne wissen: Was denkt ihr, wer hätte wohl gewonnen? Harribel oder Toshiro? ---- Hmmm... Sie trägt ihre Nummer ja an einer seeeehhhhr interessanten Stelle... VERDAMMT TITE KUBO! 77.134.164.215 08:27, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Dies ist richtig, jedoch ist es kein Gegenstand einer Diskussionsseite, die sich mit den inhaltlichen Fragen bezüglich dieses Artikels auseinandersetzt. Ich bitte darum solche Kommentare in Zukunft zu unterlassen, oder wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist, dieses Thema in einem Bleachforum zur Diskussion zu bringen. Vielen Dank 14:42, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ist sie denn nun Tod oder nicht? Eigentlich müsste sie das doch sein, da Hitsugaya sagte, wenn die letzte Blüte fällt wird sie sterben und die ist doch gefallen?! Seynala92.72.32.124 19:36, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hier ist das Problem, dass dies aus einer char-Aussage stammt und das Gegner, die stark genug sind, dies möglicherweise überleben können, auch wenn der Anwedner das nicht so einschätzt. Unter den Fans wird immer noch heftig diskutiert, ob sie tot ist oder nicht, aber so lange es im Manga keine eindeutige Bestätigung gibt, ist nichts entschieden, ob sie nun tot oder lebendig ist und daher sollte man noch nicht tot bei ihrem Status hinschreiben, da dies nicht bewiesen ist. :Ich persönlich bin ja ein Befürworter der Theorie, dass Harribel noch lebt und durch Hitsugayas Attacke genug Wasser für ihre ultimative Attacke herbeigerufen hat und sie den Kampf gewinnt. Meiner Meinung nach, wäre das von den Powerlevels her das einzig Logische und außerdem würde Kubo uns nicht so lange warten lassen, bis er den Ausgang des Kampfes verkündet, wenn sie schon tot wäre bzw. wenn nicht noch wetwas interessantes (plot twist) passieren würde. MfG, 20:19, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC Das kann natürlich gut sein, obwohl ich Hitsugaya und Harribel ca. gleich stark einschätzn würde. Aber hat sie ihre ultimative Attake nicht schon verwendet? Anoly92.72.32.124 16:05, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Harribel ist nicht tot, das wird im neu erschienen Kapital 364 gezeigt. Wonderweiß zerstört Hitsugayas "Eissäule" oder wie auch immer man das nennen soll und da sieht man wie sie ihn ansieht, sie ist also noch am Leben. Harribels Tod 29.11.09 Meiner Ansicht solltet ihr Harribel noch nicht für tot erklären, weil es ja auch möglich ist das sie noch lebt. Es ist noch viel zu früh um schlüsse zu ziehen. Könnte ja sein das sie Aizens Angriff überlebt hat. Bei Grimmjow zumbeispiel habt ihr unbekannt hingeschrieben. Würde ich auch bei Harribel und Starrk machen. PS: Schönen Tag noch IchigoKurosaki12 Travia ich hab mir mal das taravia durchgelesen und hab einen fehler endeckt am ende steht ja das im Manga der Hals nicht bedeckt sei das stimmt aber nicht wenn man genau hinguckt sieht man das das schwarze ein schatten ist MFG MasterSansai Welche Gemeinsamkeiten mit Neliel gibt es? Bitte liste welche da auf. Jin Jusuke 16:10, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Beide die Nummer 3. Einzige weibliche Espada. Beide kümmern sich um ihre Fraccion, beide haben keine aggressive persönlichkeit wie andere Espada. Lg, Nana92 16:16, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) weiss wer wo harribel ihr hollowloch hat? :Naja in ihrer Resurreccon, in der sie eher wenig Kleidung trägt, kann man es nicht sehen. Die einzige Stelle die bedeckt ist, wäre zwischen ihren Beinen... Da ich hoffe das sie es dort nicht hat, würde ich sagen sie hat, genauso wenig wie Nel, keines. Klingt komisch, aber scheint so zu sein oO Lg, Nana92 19:42, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Tia Harribel und Hitsugaya Also ich weiß nicht ob es einigen von euch auch aufgefallen ist, aber ich sehe gewissen ähnlichkeiten wenn auch nur ein paar zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten meine Gründe dafür sind das Hitsugaya auch Verlustängste hat so wie Harribel hat sieht man an ihren Fraccions als sie gesehen hat das Sie vom Oberbefehlshaber der Soul Society So heftig am verbrannt waren ^^ da Harribels Todesursache Verlust ist wenn ich mich nicht verhört und verlesen habe. auf Rückmeldung der eigen Betrachtungsweise würde ich mich sehr freuen oder auch auf Fehler im Bezug auf mein dort beschriebene Sichweise Espada No.4 05:34, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC)Espada No.4Espada No.4 05:34, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wahl zum Artikel des Monats: Januar 2011 Dieser Artikel, Tia Harribel, hat es in die Endrunde der Wahl zum Artikel des Monats Januar 2011 geschafft. Findet ihr diesen Artikel besonders gut und seid somit für ihn zum AdM, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Seid ihr jedoch eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel und/oder findet ihn besonders schlecht bzw. habt etwas zu kritisieren, so nehmt bitte diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ) zum Abstimmen. Für die Unentschlossenen unter uns gibt es dann noch diese Vorlage: (Eingabe: ). Bitte gebt auch Gründe für eure Stimme, da diese sonst nicht gewertet wird. Die Stimmenabgabe erfolgt aufgrund der verspäteten Eröffnung der Wahllokale bis zum 12.01.11! Würde diesen Artikel nicht nehmen, da schon letztes mal ein Arrancar AdM war.--Delphinium 11:16, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC)Delphinium Eine der stärksten Arrancar überhaupt. Außerdem ein toller Artikel, mit viel Inhalt.DarkPain14 17:37, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auftritte im Manga Ich hab den Manga zwar online gelesen, aber nur auf englisch, will nun aber auch mal die deutsche Version lesen. Da ich mir aber (vorerst) nicht alle Bände holen will, sondern nur die mit den für mich interessanten Stellen, wollte ich fragen ob mir mal jemand auflisten könnte, in welchen Mangabänden Harribel ihre wichtigsten Aufritte hat. wäre echt nett.^^ Yura of the Demon-Hair (Diskussion) 07:05, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC)